PPH: Training - Episode 5
I went to bed shortly after my conversation or lack of conversing with my parents. I tend to be a bit silent in conversations. The next morning, I woke up to my back still hurting and went to Spetra Academy. I took my spare chestplate out of my locker and put it on before heading to class. After an hour of lecturing, my class and I moved onto training outside… I looked around at most of my classmates. They stood around me asking about how I saved Relity or could run as fast as I did yesterday. I couldn’t really answer any questions because multiple people were asking questions at the sametime. It was strange being the guy people want to talk to since I’m the one everyone has outcasted. The only two who would talk to me were Sprantus and Racitus. Melity: “Pace, why didn’t you tell anyone you could run that fast yesterday?” she asked. Momentus: “Could you teach me how to run as fast as you?” he inquired at the same time as Melity. I would have answer their questions, but I couldn’t really understand what they were asking. When I was about to ask, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around. Kacity: “How is Relity?” she asked. Kacity is Relity’s best friend. “She’s,” I said before being interrupted by another question. Talentus: “How did you save Relity?” he shouted. Sprantus: “All of you need to calm down, there’s no way Pace is going to answer any of your questions if everyone keeps asking around or as he’s trying to answer questions,” he yelled. Meanwhile, Brutantus stood all alone by the end of the field. He was in position to train, but could only watch as I was surrounded by most of the class… Brutantus: “I’m the one who won,” he muttered to himself, “Why am I alone? Yesterday was my race!” Brutantus starts pacing back and forth. Brutantus: “Everyone should be by me, not that tiny, weakling, who cannot even see the red!” he shouted before stomping on the ground, “Why are they around that pathetic excuse of a son of Spepora’s two greatest elite warriors!” Back by me, I continue to asked many questions. The only difference is everyone’s asking one question at a time, allowing me to answer every question… “I never noticed I ran faster than normal,” I told Melity. Scontus: “Did you run this fast before?” he questioned. “No, but there’s always the possibility since I never noticed yesterday,” I replied to Scontus. Momentus: “Can you teach me to run as fast as you?” he inquired. “I’d love to help you, but I don’t know how I can run that fast again,” I responded to Momentus. Talentus: “How did you save Relity?” he asked. “I motioned for her to unstrap her boots while I was swimming towards her. When I reached her, I helped her unstrap her boots. We never finished unstrapping though because her boulder fell into the water, so got her foot out of her boot as I swam away from being squashed. When the boulder hit the sand, we were close enough to be shot out of the water,” I answered. Kacity: “Is she alright?” she inquired, worried about her friend. “Last I knew she was fine, Kacity,” I replied. Kacity: “Thank you,” she responded. Sprantus: “Pace,” he said, but could never finish. Exentus: “Time to train, everyone find a partner and wait a moment,” he shouted. The group began to break up, but as I was leaving with Sprantus, Exentus spoke again. Exentus: “Pace, don’t go anywhere, I need to talk to you for a minute,” he said. “Alright,” I replied. Exentus: “Sprantus, looks like you have to choose between Racitus and Brutantus,” he said after looking at who’s left without a partner. Sprantus: “Pace, is it alright with I train with Racitus? I’ll train with Brutantus if you don’t want to.” “I’m fine with training with Brutantus, you go train with Racitus,” I replied. Sprantus: “Okay,” he said before running off into position facing Racitus. Exentus: “Your father told me your back hurts,” he said. “He did?” I said with shock. Dad never tells anyone these things and always has me suck up any pain I feel. Exentus: “Yeah,” he said, “and considering your father, your back must hurt a lot for him to tell me.” “Yep, but I can suck up the pain and train. My back doesn’t hurt too much anyways,” I responded. Exentus: “Alright, but don’t be afraid to sit out if you need to. Your dad wouldn't have told me your back hurts if it wasn’t serious.” “Understood.” Exentus: “Good job yesterday, now get into position,” he ordered. “Thank you,” I replied before I ran to position a few miles in front of Brutantus. Exentus: “Everyone ready?” he shouted. Class: “Let’s do this!” they shouted back as I stared at a shield behind me. The shield was dark green with a center that could be pushed in and release winds towards my opponent. I didn’t pick it up. Exentus: “LET TRAINING BEGIN!” he exclaimed. Brutantus immediately ran as fast as he could towards me. He tried swinging his hammer at me, but I avoided. I stood a few feet behind Brutantus, watching some of the grassy ground fly into the air as his hammer bounced off the ground. This wasn’t training, this was a fight. Brutantus: “You're a little pest, Pace,” he said as he turns around and swings his hammer at me. I quickly fell to the ground avoiding Brutantus’ hammer strike by laying flat on my stomach and began to feel a sharp pain in my back. Brutantus: “Seriously,” he shouted. I started getting back up with my right hand on my back and my left hand on the ground. By using my left hand, I got into a kneeling position. I paid no attention to Brutantus since I couldn’t look at him. Unfortunately, Brutantus would slam his 10ft boot into me, knocking me backwards onto the ground. Brutantus: After walking towards me, he slams the top of his hammer against my chest and holds it there, “What are you going to do now, huh?” he yelled. I grabbed a portion of the handle above his hammer’s head, trying to reduce the pressure Brutantus was putting on my chest. Brutantus: “I cannot wait to see you cry,” he said as I coughed a few times, “Why would you even train with me? You stole my moment.” Brutantus applied more pressure onto my chest by pushing his hammer harder. I coughed a few more times. Brutantus: “Yesterday’s race was about me, not you, and you’re the center of everyone’s talk all of the sudden,” he said, “I won, not you!” “Err,” I muttered as I tried lifting Brutantus’ hammer off me. I had no luck lifting his hammer a centimeter off me. Exentus: “Brutantus, get your hammer off Pace,” he shouted as he flew towards Brutantus and I. The whole class watched and witnessed Brutantus disobey our coach. BAM! Brutantus flies backwards with his hammer onto the ground with a loud thud; Exentus stops moving. Racitus looks down at me, extending his hand and helping me off the ground. “Thank you, Racitus,” I said to him. Brutantus: Looking over at Racitus and I in a seated position, “Pace, I didn’t know you were such a coward. Why don’t you go hide behind Racitus now, while the big men handle their business!” he shouted. Racitus nods in disapproval and pats my back. “Argh!” I let out as Racitus patted my back. Brutantus gets back to his feet, but as soon as he tries charging at Racitus and I, Exentus grabs Brutantus after flying at him and tosses him back first onto the ground. Exentus: “This is a training session, not a fight class, Brutantus. I watched and Pace did nothing to you to deserve your roughness. I suggest you get off my field and sit out for the rest of class,” he said. Brutantus: “Hey, what about them?” he asked. Exentus: “You instigated the fight,” he responded. Brutantus: “They were just as involved as I was, sir,” he replied. Exentus: “Bench now,” he shouted. Brutantus: “Coach, this isn’t right! The midget and scared giant should be benched too!” he yelled. Exentus: “Maybe your other coaches would bench them, but I’m not going to,” he responded loudly. Brutantus: “The only reason you’re not benching them is because you work with the midget’s parents and the stupid giant in defending Spepora!” he yelled before storming off. Exentus: Sighing before turning to me, “Are you alright?” he asked. “Yes, I’m alright” I told him. Exentus: “Racitus, thank you for knocking Brutantus off of Pace,” he said. Racitus nodded at Exentus. Exentus: “Pace, can you train still?” he asked. “Yes, I can still train,” I responded. Exentus: “Why don’t you join Sprantus and Racitus’ group,” he said. “Alright.” Exentus: “Now, everyone back to training!” he shouted. Any thoughts you'd like to share about PPH: Training - Episode 5? Comment below and tell me. Do you have any questions about this episode? Well then, comment below and I'll get back to you soon. I cannot get better without suggestions, so do you have any suggestions for me? If so, don't forget to comment below. Category:Pacentus: Path to Heroship Category:Episode on Spepora Category:Pacentus Category:Exentus Category:Brutantus Category:Racitus Category:Sprantus Category:Talentus Category:Kacity Category:Melity Category:Momentus Category:Scontus